Slave of Evil
by KidatHeart5
Summary: This is the first story of my Grievous/Maul arc that I was hoping for. This is my general idea of how it would turn out. In this story, Darth Maul is given as a slave to Grievous and accompanies him on an important mission.
1. Chapter 1

Moral: _He who exalts himself will be humbled._

Newsreel: _Captured! After being found alive on Lotho Minor, Darth Maul joined his brother, Savage Opress, in a campaign of revenge and power. They soon allied with the Death Watch in taking over Mandalore. But shortly after defeating Pre Vizsla in a duel for leadership, Darth Sidious arrived and fought the deadly brothers. Sidious quickly dispatched Savage and took Maul prisoner. Now, he is imprisoned on Dooku's homeworld of Serenno…_

(Maul is bound on an energy shackle and is meditating)

(The cell door opens to reveal Dooku)

(Maul looks up and snarls)

Dooku: Darth Maul.

Maul: Fraud.

Dooku: (Circles around Maul) Lord Sidious never expected you would survive your little…encounter with Jedi Master Kenobi.

Maul: (Twists himself in hatred at the mention of Obi-Wan's name)

Dooku: I can imagine all you've been through to survive all these years in exile. I, too, have been through such a thing with the Jedi. I felt like I was trapped, desperately trying to get free…until at last, the battle. The Battle of Naboo, the one of which you were a part of…and was presumably dead. After that battle, I knew I could never be a Jedi again. I left and embraced my true calling by becoming a Sith.

Maul: What did you hope to gain from this? Did you think you could replace me, you Sith imposter?

Dooku: I am hardly an imposter such as you are formerly of this Sith Order.

(Before Maul could retort back, Dooku activates the energy shackle and electrifies him)

(Dooku leaves the cell and closes the door behind him as Maul continues screaming)

(At Dooku's throne room, he is speaking with Darth Sidious via hologram)

Sidious: I trust Darth Maul is enjoying his stay at your castle?

Dooku: He is retained, my Lord, but I cannot say he is pleasant about it.

Sidious: (chuckles sinisterly) I am very glad, Lord Tyranus, but there is another matter that concerns me.

Dooku: What is it, my master?

Sidious: For quite some time now, General Grievous has gone into hiding. He hasn't been heard or seen since the last battle he's participated in.

Dooku: Why does he not fight with the rest of the Separatists?

Sidious: Perhaps he has grown tired of this war. I've made arrangements to lure him out of hiding by hitting the war…_close _to home.


	2. Chapter 2

(Aboard a Republic cruiser, the clones have gathered for a briefing with Captain Pryla and Jedi Master Bru'kaak, a Bivall)

Captain Pryla: All right, listen, all of you! You are taking part in a most pivotal mission. We received word from Chancellor Palpatine that General Grievous is in hiding on the planet Kalee. It is not unknown to us, given the general's heritage. (A still hologram of Grievous appears) He is a well-known warlord and infamous for his war crimes against the Republic. Since he is much beloved by his people, there are those who would be willing to defend him, even keep us from taking him into custody. (The hologram of Grievous is replaced by a hologram of Kalee with several dots in various places) (Points to some of the dots) We will search in the places where Grievous is likely to be. I expect you to keep your eyes and ears open. The general is a dangerous felon and murderous fiend. That's why Jedi Master Bru'kaak is going to join you in your search. (Bows towards Bru'kaak) Master Bru'kaak. (Steps aside as Bru'kaak steps forward)

Clones: (to each other) Master Bru'kaak? Whoa! They say he's the fiercest of his kind. We're lucky to have him with us. Something tells me this could get pretty dangerous if he's going to be on this mission.

Bru'kaak: (Quiets the clones) I know, I know what you're thinking. I've been known to take on some dangerous assignments, but this will be my most perilous yet. We are going to track down Grievous and apprehend him. That is, if he doesn't flee like the coward he's reputed to be. (Smirks as clones chuckle) Yes, Grievous has been known as the dreaded Jedi killer, but if we have the upper hand, we can defeat him before he takes any more lives, Jedi or otherwise. In order to do so, we need be sharp, quick, and cautious. We will search every village, city, and wilderness for him. Leave no stone unturned or cave unexplored. This is very essential, men, that we find and capture Grievous and bring the war closer to ending.

(Clone officer rushes towards him)

Clone officer: General. We're about to enter hyperspace, all coordinates on the planet Kalee. Shall we proceed?

Bru'kaak: Proceed, Captain. (Turns to clones as officer leaves) All right, men. You're certain you know what to do. Now, let's carry out this mission and hope for success. Dismissed.

(The clones leave for their designated areas)

(Bru'kaak walks with Captain Pryla)

Bru'kaak: Contact Masters Windu and Yoda. I shall like to have a word with them.

Captain Pryla: Yes, sir.

(On the bridge, Bru'kaak speaks with Windu and Yoda via hologram)

Bru'kaak: I don't understand, masters. What happened to Darth Maul?

Windu: _We currently don't have any whereabouts of the former Sith assassin since Obi-Wan returned._

Bru'kaak: Obi-Wan reported that Darth Maul was ruling Mandalore and was seen with Savage Opress. He apparently killed Duchess Satine. Master Kenobi also told us that the Duchess had another living relative by the name of Bo-Katan. Tell me, did anyone find anything that confirmed his story?

Windu: _Although we believe Master Kenobi, Bo-Katan and Darth Maul were nowhere to be found. We did find something, however. We found a corpse at the plaza outside the palace. We verified it to be that of Savage Opress._

Bru'kaak: Hmm. Could it be possible that Maul was taken by something or someone? Maybe Bo-Katan as well.

Windu: _Why do you display such an interest on the events at Mandalore?_

Bru'kaak: Think about it. Darth Maul couldn't just have disappeared into thin air. Maybe he and Bo-Katan are working together or they were taken together. If we find one, we could find the other.

Yoda: _Yes, but focus on the task at hand, you must. Most imperative, Grievous's capture is. Succeed or die trying. Died to do so, many Jedi have. Not easy, this mission will be. May the Force be with you._

Bru'kaak: (bows) And you, master. (Hologram disappears)

(Clone officer runs up to him)

Clone officer: General! We've just arrived at Kalee. Should we start the attack?

Bru'kaak: Proceed.


	3. Chapter 3

(Republic cruisers come out of hyperspace and enter Kalee's orbit)

(Y-Wings fly out of the cruisers and descend into the planet below)

(They soar over a small village in search for anything Separatist)

Clone Pilot #1: Got anything?

Clone Pilot #2: Nope. Not getting any visual contact.

(Something hits Clone Pilot #3's ship)

Clone Pilot #3: Whoa! What was that?

Clone Pilot #1: I think we found life down there.

(They see the people shouting and aiming rifles at them)

Clone Pilot #1: They don't look too happy to see us.

Clone Pilot #4: I say let's give them a welcoming gift.

Clone Pilot #2: Easy there. We don't want to hurt the people down there.

Clone Pilot #3: But it seems like they want to hurt us.

(The Kaleesh continue firing on the Y-Wings until one of them is shot down)

Clone Pilot #4: Arrgh! I'm hit! I'm going down!

(Clone Pilot #4 crashes into flames next to one of the houses)

Clone Pilot #1: Something tells me this just got a little harder.

Clone Pilot #3: And it's going to get harder. Look!

(The Y-Wing that crashed into flames spreads the flame onto the house)

(The Kaleesh begin to panic and seek blame with the Y-Wings)

Clone Pilot #3: Should we help them?

Clone Pilot #2: (Sighs) There's nothing more we can do here. Let's go back to the cruiser before anything else happens.

(The Y-Wings turn around and head back to the fleet while the Kaleesh are firing at them)

Clone Pilot #1: (calling to Republic troops elsewhere) This is Red-light calling _The Sting_. We have just lost a Y-Wing and it doesn't look like the general's here. How are you holding up?

_Sting _Clone Pilot: We're approaching Shatela to start the invasion.

Red-light: (on communicator) _We'll be right there. Over._

(The _Sting _and its fleet fly over Shatela)

(This raises the alarm of the inhabitants and they arm themselves for battle)

(The LAAT gunships start firing and the side doors open to clone troopers firing at the Kaleesh)

(The gunships land and the clone troopers run outside to meet the natives on the battlefield)

(As the battle grows intense, a teen Kaleesh girl remains in her house and watches on in fear)

(She climbs the ladder upstairs and retrieves a circular communicator from underneath her bed)

Kaleesh Girl: (turns on communicator to open frequency) Hello. General Grievous, we need you. Our people are in dire need of your help. We are under attack of the Republic. Please come and aid your people. We need our greatest warlord to fight off the clones. Please come and help us! Quickly!

(She hears cracking downstairs and gasps)

(She drops her communicator and destroys it with a spear)

(At Grievous's castle on the third moon of Vassek, Grievous slides in the control room on his chair and stretches himself)

Grievous: (Groaning) I've never had such a restful nap in a long time. I've always been away to war and constantly on the alert for the possibility that enemies might ambush me.

(A4-D enters the control room)

A4-D: Master, it's Count Dooku again.

Grievous: (points his finger at A4-D) How many times must I tell you not to take the transmission? I am through fighting his battles for him! If you answer it, I will take you apart and this time, I won't reassemble you!

A4-D: But Master, he seems to be quite urgent. He says it involves the Kaleesh. (Grievous widens his eyes in shock and stills) A species familiar to you?

Grievous: (urgently) Put him through!

(A4-D activates the hologram of Count Dooku and leaves)

Dooku: _General, you've decided to answer finally._

Grievous: What has happened to my people?

Dooku: _We received this transmission from a native who was under attack. I believe you know her. _(His hologram switches to a static hologram of the Kaleesh girl crouching down)

Grievous: (under his breath) I don't believe it.

Kaleesh Girl: _Hello. General Grievous, we need you. Our people are in dire need of your help. We are under attack of the Republic. Please come and aid your people. We need our greatest warlord to fight off the clones. Please come and help us! Quickly! _(She looks up in alarm and disappears)

(She reappears with a spear and pierces the communicator with it)

(Grievous is breathing heavily and unable to speak)

(Dooku's hologram reappears)

Dooku: _Surely, general, this is a matter that you could handle._

(Grievous scowls and turns off the hologram)

(A4-D sees his master marching down the room)

A4-D: Master, where are you hurrying off to?

Grievous: I must go and rid my home planet of the Republic infestation!


	4. Chapter 4

(At Shatela, all the remaining Kaleesh have been detained and are being questioned by Master Bru'kaak)

Bru'kaak: You say that General Grievous is not in your village?

Kaleesh Woman #1: I tell you, we have not seen him since the day he left.

Bru'kaak: And when was that?

Kaleesh Woman #2: Why do you ask us this? He has not been around in years!

Bru'kaak: Strange. We had received intel that Grievous was hiding on the planet.

Kaleesh Woman #1: But we told you! We have not heard from him or kept him here! We speak the truth!

Kaleesh Woman #2: Please! You must listen!

Kaleesh Girl: My people! Do you not hear yourselves? We were born with fighting spirit, and yet you are willing to surrender to our enemies! This is not what General Grievous should see! He would want us to fight against this threat and emerge victorious!

(Master Bru'kaak takes great curiosity in the girl and walks toward her)

Bru'kaak: And just who might you be, young one with much spirit?

Kaleesh Girl: I am Armistella Sheelal, the proud daughter of a mighty warrior. I tell you, Grievous will come and rescue us from you.

Bru'kaak: How do you know for certain that he is coming and not already here?

Armistella: Because I know he would never run away from a fight.

Clone Trooper #1: (chuckles; to his fellow comrade) Boy, we'd be lucky to see that.

Bru'kaak: (to Clone Trooper #1) Hush. (To Armistella) My dear, you assume much if he is what you claim him to be. From our view, it is very much the opposite.

Armistella: (angrily) Lies! You hear lies about a famous hero! He fought for us while he still lived here, and he shall do so again!

Bru'kaak: So we shall see. (To clones) Since I haven't been able to learn any vital information from these villagers, I want them under house arrest until Grievous is found.

(As the clones are escorting the Kaleesh back to their homes, Armistella looks on in anger)

Armistella: (under breath) Mark my words, Jedi; you will pay for this…with your life.

(At Dooku's throne room, Grievous is just arriving)

Grievous: You have news about my people?

Dooku: Your people have been invaded by Republic troops. The enemy's only sole purpose is to eliminate them.

Grievous: They will not dare because I will be there to stop them!

Dooku: And you shall not alone. I have told you about Savage Opress, but not about his brother.

Grievous: Savage had a brother?

Dooku: Yes, and you may know him as the infamous Darth Maul.

Grievous: But did you not tell me he died on Naboo?

Dooku: We thought he did, but he apparently survived and had come back to take his revenge upon the galaxy. Fortunately, Darth Sidious was able to stop him when he took over Mandalore.

Grievous: Why are we speaking about Darth Maul and his brother?

Dooku: We want him to accompany you when you travel to Kalee.

Grievous: How dare you?! I'm perfectly capable of going back to my homeworld without any help!

Dooku: We are sending him in case you get distracted from your mission. He could also be a useful asset if you wish it.

Grievous: How would he prove himself to me?

Dooku: He must submit to you if you ever wish to have him defend your people with you.

Grievous: How can that be done?

Dooku: I'm sure you'll have ways of handling him. Just make sure he is not allowed the upper hand. He is a formidable opponent and will likely kill you if given the chance.

Grievous: Then I shall not give him any. He shall be my slave in the way my people were made. He shall obey me and no one else.

Dooku: (smiles sinisterly) I know you will.


	5. Chapter 5

(Maul's cell door opens to Grievous and his MagnaGuards)

Maul: (chuckles) Why protect yourself from a confined person like me when I am clearly unarmed?

Grievous: Dooku has told me about you. You were once known to be dangerous, but your reputation has come crashing down now that you have been captured by your former master and placed here in the domain of your replacement. Not so fearsome now, are you, assassin?

Maul: (growls at him)

Grievous: My masters have left you in my hands now. You are to be my slave when you come to Kalee with me. If you are willing, you will fight for my people with me to drive the Republic from my home.

Maul: And what makes you so sure I'll be willing to help you?

Grievous: Because I destroyed Dathomir and killed the Nightsisters. You don't have a people or family to fight for, do you? (Maul only looks away angrily) You have no one left to defend. You lost your brother on Mandalore, but I have lost so many.

Maul: (Snapping) Be quiet!

(Grievous pauses for a moment feeling offended)

(He then grabs for Maul's chin and pulls his head to face his)

Maul: (grunts)

Grievous: Listen to me, former Sith. If you ever defy me while you are under my command, I will kill you right where you stand. Do I make myself clear?

Maul: I have no other alternative.

Grievous: Good. (Releases Maul from his grasp) I'm glad we finally have an understanding. We leave for Kalee at dawn. (Leave the cell)

Maul: (seething) When the time is right...you will get what you deserve.

(At Dooku's throne room, Dooku contacts Darth Sidious via hologram)

Dooku: (bows) My master.

Sidious: _Has it been set?_

Dooku: Yes. Grievous has met Maul and wishes to leave for Kalee at dawn.

Sidious: _(chuckles sinisterly) Very good. However, Grievous must not suspect that we are behind this. Darth Maul on the other hand will find out about our plot and try to convince him of that._

Dooku: What must be done, my lord?

Sidious: _We must do absolutely nothing. Since the general will not believe Maul, they will get into a confrontation. Either way, one of them will die._

Dooku: What will happen if it's Grievous?

Sidious: _Then he will have fulfilled his service and Darth Maul will take his place…with some motives. No matter the outcome, Maul will no longer be a threat to us._

Dooku: What if he refuses to cooperate?

Sidious: _Then you shall have the honor of finishing him off._

Dooku: If Grievous lives, will he return to his people?

Sidious: _The Republic will make certain to waste all that Grievous cherishes. Nothing shall be left but his hatred and fury. I assure you, he will want to stay with the Separatists for as long as the war_ _goes on and possibly for the rest of his life._


	6. Chapter 6

(At Shatela, everyone is in their houses under guard of the clones outside each door)

Armistella: (pacing around the room; growls) Why aren't we doing something about this? We are fighters, like my father before me. We must not give up so easily!

Kaleesh Elder #1: But child, these soldiers are not like the men we are used to fighting. They have very powerful weapons, more powerful than our own.

Armistella: We will prevail, Sharum. You have my word that Grievous will come to rescue us. Then we shall join him in our fight against the Republic vermin!

Kaleesh Woman #1: How can you be certain that Grievous is coming?

Armistella: I sent him a message…and I hope that he'll reply. We mustn't give up…not now…or ever.

(The sun rises on Serenno as the droid army advances towards the landing)

(Dooku and Grievous emerge from the palace and stop near the landing)

Dooku: Are you certain that you will do what you need to?

Grievous: My people are in danger. I will rescue them from the Republic scum.

Dooku: If you are to continue protecting your people should you drive the enemy away, you will return to the battlefield and engage the Republic once more. Remember who you're fighting for, general: your people.

(Grunting can be heard behind them and they turn to see Darth Maul in restraints being escorted by two battle droids)

Dooku: Take heed of Darth Maul, Grievous. He is dangerous and cunning. Do not let him out of your sight.

Grievous: He shall not escape my grasp for even a moment. He will be under my command at all times.

(As the battle droids and Maul near, Grievous halts them)

Grievous: I'll personally take him to the ship to see that he does not escape.

Maul: Do as you wish.

(Grievous takes Maul by the arm and hauls him to his command ship)

Dooku: (watching the two leave for Kalee; under his breath) Someone will die. It will be either you or the fallen apprentice.


	7. Chapter 7

(On board the command ship, Grievous escorts Maul to a prison cell)

Grievous: This will keep you out of trouble, fallen Sith. I can tell this is not your first time you have been placed in a prison cell.

Maul: No. I have been placed in prison by Pre Vizsla. That was before I killed him. I think it will be the same way with you.

Grievous: I highly doubt that. I am more powerful than you are. I have the authority over the droid armies while you have no one to command.

Maul: Your droid armies are but mechanical. They are not flesh and blood like the soldiers I commanded once.

Grievous: Oh? And who might they be?

Maul: They were the Death Watch. After I killed Pre Vizsla, I became leader according to Mandalore tradition.

Grievous: Where are they now? I can see they have not come to testify your claims.

Maul: Unfortunately, they were divided between me and Vizsla's heir.

Grievous: No wonder Mandalore's become a smoking fire pit of self-destruction. I should have known it was all your doing. Your death trail can be easily recognizable.

Maul: Yes, I do leave death and destruction wherever I go. Perhaps you will be next in my path of darkness and pain.

Grievous: (laughs evilly) You have no power or intimidation over me, Sith. You have been brought down and are now completely helpless. Who in the universe could possibly save you now? (Closes the door and leaves Maul with two battle droids in his company)

Maul: (softly) Me. Just me.

(Near Shatela, Republic troops set up camp)

(Master Bru'kaak is speaking with a clone commander via hologram)

Bru'kaak: And you're certain there's no trace of Grievous?

Clone Commander #1: _Even if the Kaleesh were hiding him, he sure knows how to hide well._

Bru'kaak: Indeed. Once, Grievous was spotted in the Balmorra system and vanished for weeks after that. He wasn't found until he attacked the outpost on the Rishi moon. He might be trying to do so again. He could be on Kalee one rotation and gone the next.

Clone Commander #1: _But, sir, this is his home planet. He might be trying to conceal himself in the vast world._

Bru'kaak: He was a well-known warlord on Kalee. He even invaded the Yamrii's colony worlds after he driven them from here. The Jedi intervened after he attacked Tovarskl. He did such collateral damage to the Yamriis.

Clone Commander #1: _Sir, do you think he would do the same to us?_

Bru'kaak: He is a fierce protector of his people. I don't know why he has attacked against us yet…unless…If this is a trap, then Grievous would very well be on his way!


	8. Chapter 8

(The Separatist fleet is in hyperspace)

(Inside the prison cell, the two battle droids point their guns on either side of Maul, who is on his knees)

(Maul concentrates on the droid to his left and only twitches his hand)

(The battle droid reaches for its throat and staggers back)

Battle Droid #1: (screams)

Battle Droid #2: What the-

(Battle Droid #1's head suddenly snaps backwards and its body falls to the ground)

(Battle Droid #2 fires at Maul, who evades every shot)

(One of the shots breaks the handcuffs)

Battle Droid #2: Uh-oh.

(Maul smiles very sinisterly before lunging at the battle droid)

(Outside the prison cell, yelling and crashing can be heard)

(The cell door crashes into the opposite wall)

(Maul runs down the corridor and opens the door at the end)

(He encounters a battle droid on guard duty and force pushes it)

(Soon after Maul runs off, the battle droid gets up and presses a button)

Battle Droid Guard: Emergency! Emergency! The prisoner, Darth Maul, has escaped!

(On the bridge, one of the battle droids receives an alert on his station)

Battle Droid #3: (turns to Grievous) Sir, the prisoner in cell block 51B has escaped.

Grievous: (stands up) Incompetent fools! Find him and don't let him leave this ship alive! (Strides to the doors)

(Maul is running down the halls and soon sees a group of battle droids)

(They fire at him as he jumps and evades the shots)

(He lunges at them and destroys them one by one)

(He grabs a droid's head and continues down the hall)

(The droids are swiftly moving down the hall of another level while Grievous follows behind)

(He stops and turns the room on his left)

(He opens the door and enters the room)

Grievous: (talking into his commlink) All units, Maul could be trying to get to the hangar and steal my ship. I'll cut him off. (Opens a hatch disguised as a seat)

(He crouches down and jumps down the hatch)

(Meanwhile, Maul is stopped by another droid unit)

(He tosses the droid's head like a boomerang and it hits several of the battle droids)

(He disposes of the rest of the droids with only his bare hands)

(He makes his way to the hangar and sees _The Soulless One_)

(He smiles as he makes his way to the ship)

(Grievous then slides out of the tube and lands in the hanger)

(Maul stops and looks at him in surprise)

Grievous: (walks over to Maul) I had hope it wouldn't come to this. But you are too strong-willed to remain captive. There are, however, other alternatives to make my point. Shall we duel? (Grabs Maul's lightsaber and the darksaber from his waist)

(He tosses them to Maul and goes over to his own ship)

Maul: (Chuckles) Surely running like a coward now can't help you.

Grievous: You assume much. (Reaches in to open a compartment housing more lightsabers)

(He grabs two other lightsabers and closes his hatch)

Maul: You are a former Jedi?

Grievous: (chuckling) Hardly. I collect the trophies from those vermin as revenge for the crimes they had committed against my people. I now use their weapons against them. (Grabs two lightsabers from behind his waist)

(He splits his arms and ignites all four lightsabers)

(Maul ignites his lightsaber and darksaber)

Maul: If you're not force-sensitive, how could you possibly use lightsabers?

Grievous: Like so. (Leaps towards Maul)

(Maul blocks Grievous' blades and pushes him back with his own)

(The lightsaber duel goes on for a while until Maul force pushes Grievous against the wall)

(Grievous falls to the floor looking defeated)

(Maul walks towards him)

Maul: So this is the end of a powerful warrior; a mighty one who has fallen, no doubt. Any last words to say, general?

Grievous: (grunting) Yes…Never underestimate me, Sith. (Kicks Maul away)

(While Maul is composing himself, Grievous gets up and grabs his waist with his foot again)

(Grievous spins around and tosses Maul against his ship with his foot)

Maul: (Groans)

(Grievous marches to him and grabs him)

(He throws Maul on the floor)

(Before Maul can get up, Grievous pins him at the waist to the floor with his foot)

Grievous: You see, Sith, you don't know me all that well. I possess a great weight on you. When I press my foot down, your legs would be as useless as you would be dead.

Maul: (Grunting) Does that mean you're going to kill me now?

Grievous: No. You will serve me to help me accomplish my goal: to drive away the worms destroying my home. You are to prove your worth if you want to live. As I had been told, Sith refuse to die. Or is it perhaps your wish to end your misery soon?

Maul: I have been through too much to die at your hands now. I will not be your slave forever, but until then, I will be under your command.

Grievous: That's what I wanted to hear. (Lifts foot from Maul's waist) (To MagnaGuards) Take him to the bridge and put him on an energy shackle. I will keep an eye on him there.

(The MagnaGuards take Maul by his arms and haul him to the bridge with Grievous following behind)

To Be Continued


End file.
